DESCRIPTION (provide by applicant) The long term objectives of the community-directed Community Assist of Southern Arizona (CASA) are to reduce the communities' exposures to environmental pollutants, link members of communities who are affected by adverse environmental conditions with healthcare providers, provide relevant and culturally sensitive information about environmental pollutants, promote a community-wide interest in the project, and act as a liaison between researchers and agencies and communities to help disseminate research results in an easy to understand format. The specific aim of this project is to expand the Child Health Champion Campaign (CHCC) in four ways: 1) to include all border regions of southern Arizona where Child & Family Resources, Inc. has an office (Nogales, Douglas, southern metropolitan Tucson, and Yuma; 2) to include additional information on mitigation measures and to assist with families' mitigation; 3) to expand the program to include additional environmental health areas of concern to the communities, in particular childhood lead poisoning; and 4) to further act as liaison between the community and researchers and government agencies. The two measurable goals of CASA are reduction in the number of visits to school nurses caused by respiratory illnesses and reduction in the number of childhood lead and arsenic poisoning cases reported by doctors and laboratories. The objectives which define the design and methods of the project are to finish laboratory analysis of items of concern for heavy metals; to develop survey instruments appropriate for each community; to conduct a minimum of 200 home visits in each community; complete mitigation in at least 75% of those homes requiring and desiring mitigation; to conduct six workshops for parents and children in each community; to develop at least one school program in each community; to present at least one radio broadcast in each community; of those identified with health problems, to assist at least 75% to obtain medical care; to conduct at least one workshop for farmacias and yerberias on the heavy metal content of home remedies; and to complete the evaluation of the project and the input of researchers.